PapitoCuanto me amas?
by ali kou
Summary: Terry su gran amor...relatado por Albert


El día que mi Dorothy nació, en verdad no sentí gran alegría, porque la decepción que sentía, parecía ser más grande que el gran acontecimiento que representa tener una hija. Yo quería un varón! A los dos días de haber nacido, fui a buscar a mis dos mujeres, una lucía pálida y agotada y la otra radiante y dormilona.

En pocos meses me deje cautivar por la sonrisita de mi Dorothy y por la infinita inocencia de su mirada fija y penetrante, fue entonces cuando empecé a amarla con locura. Su carita, su sonrisita y su mirada no se apartaban ni por un instante de mis pensamientos, todo se lo quería comprar, la miraba en cada niño o niña, hacia planes sobre planes, todo sería para mi Dorothy.

Este relato era contado a menudo por Terry, el padre de Dorothy y yo también sentía gran afecto por la niña que era la razón mas grande para vivir de Terry según decía él mismo. Una tarde, estaba mi familia y la de Terry haciendo un picnic a la orilla de un río cerca de casa y la niña entabló una conversación con su papá, todos escuchábamos:  
- Papi... cuando cumpla quince años ¿Cuál será mi regalo?

- Pero mi amor, si apenas tienes diez añitos, ¿No te parece que falta mucho para esa fecha?  
- Bueno papito,... tu siempre dices que el tiempo pasa volando, aunque yo nunca lo he visto por aquí.

La conversa ión se extendía y todos participamos de ella. Al caer el sol regresamos a nuestras casas. Una mañana me encontré con Terry enfrente del colegio donde estudiaba Dorothy, quien ya tenía catorce años. Terry se veía muy contento y la sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro. Con gran orgullo me mostraba las calificaciones de Dorothy, eran notas impresionantes, ninguna bajaba de diez puntos y los estímulos que le habían escrito sus profesores eran realmente conmovedores, felicité al dichoso papá.

Dorothy ocupaba toda la alegría de la casa, en la mente y en el corazón de la familia, especialmente en el de su papá. Fue un Domingo muy temprano cuando nos dirigíamos a misa, cuando Dorothy tropezó con algo, eso creíamos todos y dio un traspié, su papá la agarró de inmediato para que no cayera... Ya instalados en la Iglesia, vimos como Dorothy fue cayendo lentamente sobre el banco y casi perdió el conocimiento.

La tomamos en brazos, mientras su papá buscaba un taxi hacia el hospital. Allí permaneció por diez días y fue entonces cuando le informaron que su hija padecía una grave enfermedad que afectaba seriamente su corazón, pero no era algo definitivo, que deberían practicarle otras pruebas para dar un diagnóstico firme.

Los días iban pasando, Terry renunció a su trabajo para dedicarse al cuidado de Dorothy, Candy quería hacerlo pero decidieron que ella trabajaría, pues sus ingresos eran superiores a los de él. Una mañana Terry se encontraba al lado de su hija, cuando ella le preguntó:

- Voy a morir, no es cierto? Te lo dijeron los doctores?  
- No mi amor... no vas a morir, Dios que es tan grande, no permitiría que pierda lo que más he amado sobre este mundo, respondió el padre.

- Las personas cuando mueren van a algún lugar? Pueden ver desde lo alto a su familia? Sabes si pueden volver?

- Bueno hija... en verdad nadie ha regresado de allá a contar algo sobre eso pero si yo muriera, no te dejaría sola, estando en el más allá buscaría la manera de comunicarme contigo, en última instancia utilizaría el viento para venir a verte.

- Al viento? Y como lo harías?

- No tengo la menor idea hijita, solo sé que si algún día muero, sentirás que estoy contigo, cuando un suave viento roce tu cara y una brisa fresca bese tus mejillas.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, llamaron a Terry, el asunto era grave, su hija estaba muriendo. Necesitaban un corazón, pues el de ella no resistiría sino unos quince o veinte días más.

¡UN CORAZON! ¿Dónde hallar un corazón? ¿Lo venderían en la farmacia acaso, en el supermercado o en una de esas grandes tiendas que propagan por radio y televisión? ¡Un corazón! ¿Dónde Dios mío?  
Ese mismo mes, Dorothy cumpliría sus quince años. Y fue el viernes por la tarde cuando consiguieron un donante, una esperanza iluminó los ojos de todos, las cosas iban a cambiar. El Domingo por la tarde ya Dorothy estaba operada, todo salió como los médicos lo habían planeado.

¡Éxito total! Sin embargo, Terry todavía no había vuelto por el hospital y Dorothy lo extrañaba muchísimo, Candy le decía que ya todo estaba muy bien y que su papito sería el que trabajaría para sostener la familia.

Dorothy permaneció en el hospital por quince días que más, los médicos no habían querido dejarla ir hasta que su corazón estuviera firme y fuerte y así lo hicieron. Al llegar a casa todos se sentaron en un enorme sofá y su Candy con los ojos llenos de lagrimas le entrego una carta de su padre:

"Dorothy , hijita de mi corazón: Al momento de leer mi carta, ya debes tener quince años y un corazón fuerte latiendo en tu pecho, esa fue la promesa que me hicieron los médicos que te operaron. No puedes imaginarte ni remotamente cuanto lamento no estar a tu lado en este instante. Cuando supe que ibas a morir, decidí dar respuesta a una pregunta que me hiciste cuando tenias diez añitos y a la cual no respondí. Decidí hacerte el regalo más hermoso que nadie jamás haría por ti hija mía... Te regalo mi vida entera sin condición alguna, para que hagas con ella lo que quieras. ¡Vive hija! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!"

Dorothy lloró todo el día y toda la noche. Al día siguiente fue al cementerio y se sentó sobre la tumba de su papá; lloró como nadie lo ha hecho y susurró: "Papi... ahora puedo comprender cuanto me amabas, yo también te amaba y aunque nunca te lo dije, ahora comprendo la importancia de decir "Te Amo" y te pediría perdón por haber guardado silencio tantas veces".

En ese instante las copas de los árboles se mecieron suavemente, cayeron algunas hojas y florecillas, y una suave brisa rozó las mejillas de Dorothy, alzó la mirada al cielo, intento secar las lágrimas de su rostro, se levantó y emprendió regreso a su hogar.

fin

Una historia triste pero buena …. nos enseña cual es el amor verdadero,el amor que se tiene a una persona y valorar lo más valioso de la vida …espero que les guste pasen linda noche


End file.
